Gigi Sieghart
by yaesakurafox18
Summary: Sieghart si master gladiator yang berumur panjang 800 tahun(*kemudian author digatak*) mengalami sakit gigi, Elesis yang sebagai cucunya harus membawa Sieghart ke tempat mari untuk mencabut gigi, tetapi Sieghart menolak untuk dicabut gigi, terpaksa, Elesis harus membawa Sieghart ke tempat mari untuk mencabut gigi nya /warning : occ atau apa lah, jangan salahkan author (*dihajar*)


memento : setelah author selama tidak ada , akhirnya author kembali!! *bangga*

yae : bangga ndasmu yang fanfic di wattpad aja jagak selesai-selesai! *jitak author*

memento : *kena jitak* ADUH AMPUN!

kuren : nah jadi rencana author mau bikin fanfic apa nih?

memento : Sieghart lah, gigi nya aja masih putih gitu

chase : yang justru dia udah kakek-kakek *swt*

memento : ah sudahlah Mulai aja fanfic nya!

 **WARNING : OCC jangan salahkan author (dihajar mas** **sa)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

pagi yang begitu cerah, didapur terdapat tiga orang yang sedang buat sarapan pagi untuk yang lain terdapat yang sedang masak itu si ronan, yang menyiapkan piring dan sendok lire dan elesis

"beres, ayo kita panggil yang lain" ucap lire

"oke aku panggil yang laki-laki dulu" ucap elesis, dan mereka berjalan ke kamar grand chase masing-masing

"bangun semua~ sarapan pagi sudah siapkan!"

"zzzzz"

"zzzzz"

"zzzzz"

"OI BANGUN WOY UDAH PAGI MALAH KAGAK BANGUN!!!" dan elesis malahan melempar chase boy satu persatu satu ke tembok kecuali zero, uno, lass dan azin, dan akhirnya anggota grand chase yang kebangun dan kaget

"UGHH!!!??"

"GYAAA!!!!"

"KEUGH KEPALAKU!!!!!"

dan yang boys kesakitan setelah dilempar oleh elesis karna tidak bangun-bangun (ckck kasihan*dihajar chase boy*)

"ugh..." dan inilah si Sieghart kakek buyut atau disebut kakek moyang elesis agak kesakitan sambil memegang pipinya agak sedikit bengkak

"jangan lempar kami! emang kami ini apa!?" ngomel veigas kucek kedua matanya sambil kesal

"UDAH NGGAK USAH BANYAK OMONG SARAPANNYA SUDAH SIAP!!!" ngomel elesis lagi, akhirnya mereka membereskan kamar sendiri dan berkumpul di ruangan makan untuk makan bersama

"selamat makan!" dan diruangan makan , sebanyak 20 anggota chaser yang sedang makan ramai-ramai, tetapi si Sieghart, sepertinya ada yang tidak beres dengan Sieghart karena makannya sambil teriak kesakitan

"nyem..GYA!!!!"

"lho Sieghart?", tanya lire bingung karena disebelah kiri Sieghart

"apa? ugh.." Sieghart yang masih kesakitan sambil elus-elus Pipinya

"kenapa tuh? dari tadi pegang pipi terus" tanya lass yang di depannya Sieghart

"palingan dia sakit gigi" jawab si dio yang masa bodo nya

"...sakit gigi?"

"AH TIDAK!!!" Sieghart mulai panik karena kata-kata dio "oh tidak-tidak aku mana mungkin sakit gigi! masa seorang gladiator terkena sakit Gigi? TIDAK MUNGKIN!" jawab Sieghart agak bohong sambil sweatdorp, yang lain langsung sweatdorp Sementara yang lain tidak perduli

"yakin kek kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya elesis agak bingung juga karena di sebelah kanan Sieghart

"benar kok! nih!" Sieghart malah mencoba makan jagung dan kemudian "AUCH! GYA!!!"

"tuh kan Sieghart sakit gigi tuh! nggak pernah gosok gigi sih--"

"Sieghart, mendingan kau cabut gigi saja--"

"OH TIDAK BISA!!" Sieghart lagi-lagi panik sambil bangun dari kursi makan

"masa kakek-kakek masih gigi bagus? bukannya ompong?" iseng nya rufus

"UARGH DIAM AJA KAU!" akhirnya Sieghart kesal dan meninggalkan ruangan makan ada anggota chaser pada lagi makan pagi

"elesis, mendingan suruh Sieghart cabut gigi sekarang" ucap ronan

"iya juga sih, takutnya dia semakin lama semakin kesakitan karena gigi nya" kata elesis agak keringat

"..aku ada alat cabut gigi kok" ucap mari

"buset mari sejak kapan ada perawatan alat gigi?" tanya arme

"ada di ruanganku" jawab mari

"baiklah biar aku yang bawa si kakek bodo itu" kata elesis sambil menghabiskan makanannya lalu bangun untuk mencari Sieghart.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"kakek tua Bangka!" elesis memanggil Sieghart beberapa kali tapi tidak ada jawaban dari Sieghart, sepertinya Sieghart bersembunyi ditempat Karena takut di cabut gigi, padahal sudah kakek-kakek takut cabut gigi "oi dimana kau! aku kagak ngapain-ngapain sama kakek!!" teriakan elesis sampai kapanpun si Sieghart nggak bakal muncul

"mana tuh orang" dan elesis mulai kesal gara-gara kakek sendiri nggak menjawab dan dia berada , elesis mencoba mencari kamar laki-laki dan periksa lemari kasur satu per satu , akhirnya elesis nggak ketemu Sieghart "argh dasar main ketat umpet!" Elesis mencoba mencari di lemari baju chase boys satu per satu , dan tidak ketemu juga "WOY KEMANA SIH KAU!? AAARRGHH!!!"

.

.

.

"hachih!!!"

.

sukses, Karena Sieghart tidak bisa menahan bersin di dalam kasur miliknya sendiri, akhirnya elesis kedengaran suara bersin Sieghart dan berjalan ke lemari kasur punya Sieghart dan menarik selimutnya

"KETEMU!"

"ugh... PERGI SANA AKU KAGAK MAU DI DICABUT GIGI!!!" dan Sieghart memukuli cucunya sendiri dengan bantal, elesis sontak kejatuh dan Sieghart malah kabur dari elesis

"WOY MAU KEMANA KAU!!!!" elesis lagi-lagi kesal karena Kakeknya nggak mau dicabut gigi dan melarikan diri dari Cucunya, elesis Langsung mengejarnya sebelum Sieghart menghilang lagi

"PERGI SANAAAA AKU NGGAK MAU CABUT GIGIKU!!!!!!!!" teriak Sieghart panik sambil sweatdorpperd

"HARUS!!! GIGIMU YANG ADA LUBANG ITU HARUS DICABUT!!! KALAU TIDAK ITU BIKIN SAKIT MENERUS!!!" teriak elesis sambil memegang perangkat untuk menangkap Sieghart

"TIDAAAAK GUWA KAGAK MAU!!!!" teriak Sieghart dengan nangis gaje dan occ(author dilempar xenia)

"HARUS LU SEBAGAI KAKEK GW SENDIRI HARUS CABUT GIGI!!!" teriak Elesis ikutan occ (ditebas), dan elesis langsung melempar perangkap ke Sieghart, dan Sieghart berhasil ditangkap karena jaring perangkat tersangkut seluruh badannya

"UARGH APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN CUCU BODO!!!???" Sieghart masih panik dan berusaha melepaskan diri dari perangkat elesis

"KE TEMPAT MARI KAGAK! KALAU KAKEK MAU SEHAT LAGI?"

"NGGAKKK AKU TAKUT CABUT GIGI! TIDAK!!!" Sieghart masih Panik sambil sweatdorp, dan kemudian Sieghart mengeluarkan pedangnya dan memotong jaring-jaring yang dia kena

"WOY JANGAN MAIN KABUR!!!" elesis yang cukup kehabisan kesabarannya dan menarik celananya Sieghart hingga terjatuh

"OOOOIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!" Sieghart terkejut apa yang cucunya lakukan sampai-sampai celana sendiri ditarik hingga terjatuh "BAIKLAH-BAIKLAH AKU MENYERAH AKU MENYERAH!!!!!"

"BAGUS KALAU BEGITU KE RUANGAN MARI SEKARANG!!!!!!"

"EISH ADA HANTU DIBELAKANG MU!!"

"GYAAAA DIMANA-MANA!!!???"

elesis yang penakut hantu itu, nggak lama kemudian, Sieghart malah kabur sebelum elesis melihat kakeknya, si elesis melihat Sieghart yang sudah tidak ada di tempatnya

"...kurang hajar...KAKEK TUA BANGKA INI MASIH SIANG ARGHH!!!!!!!!" elesis akhirnya mulai ngamuk banget hingga mencari-cari Sieghart kesana kesini sampai ketemu

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"masih belum ketemu juga?" tanya ronan sedikit khawatir melihat elesis yang sudah kehabisan tenaga, padahal cuma mencari-cari sieghart di rumah didalam dan diluar selama 5 jam

"ughh...capek deh aku...! eh..ngomong-ngomong ini sudah jam berapa?" tanya elesis jadi lupa melihat jam didinding

"jam 1 siang--"

"UAAAPAAA? AKU KELUPAAN MISI TAU GYAAA!!!" dan elesis terkejut dan menyadarinya kalau dia ada tugas

"s-sembentar...sieghart sama yang lain udah pergi kok-"

"EH DIA PERGI? TERUS DIA KEMANA?!"

"bukannya misi kalian ke kanarvan kingdom karena diserang oleh orc lagi?" jawab ronan sambil swratdorp

"BUSET!? AKU HARUS TANGKAP DIA SEBELUM DIA MELARIKAN DIRI LAGI!!" ucap elesis begktu kesal sambil membawa pedangnnya dan lari secepatnya ke kanarvan kingdom

.

.

.

_

.

.

 **memento : sudah selesai? kalau b** **er** **gitu author akan bikin lanjut chapter dulu and byebye *ngacir***

 **#tbc**


End file.
